Be Your Everything
by AnnaYasashii
Summary: Summary: Isolation is all around them. Humanity is divided into different groups who is either your next ally or your murderer. They could only see in the good side, and in each other. AU. Thaluke. *Based on Boys Like Girls' Be Your Everything


**Be Your Everything**

**Summary: Isolation is all around them. Humanity is divided into different groups who is either your next ally or your murderer. They could only see in the good side, and in each other. AU. Thaluke. *****Based on Boys Like Girls' Be Your Everything **

* * *

" Dammit!" Luke kicked a trashcan, sending it flying.

It had been four Days. **FOUR **Days since they separated. Luke had found a group of survivors that also passed through the lock down of the government. Which made the state bankrupt and no one had heard from the government ever since. Then the death tolls came in. First it was about murder, suicide and bloodbath. Then the flu came in which made every hospital on the state nuts with needs and medicine. When they all failed, all of them shut down and the next thing was business was also down. Stores, Groceries, Food Markets, everything closed down, cutting the majority of food and comfort needs. People who weren't ready became bodies in the ground, but those who did, kept walking above.

Luke and Thalia were one of the survivors. Blue-eyed, Blonde Luke and Black-haired Thalia, who lost their families, we're on the run. They were passing New York with a crew called the Titans. Eventually, Thalia snapped.

" Luke, I can't stand staying with them!" Thalia said, her voice orotund.

" We don't have a choice!" shot back Luke.

" Yes we do" Thalia says her voice grave "California"

Luke gaped at her " Thalia, I know there is a possibility he's ther-"

" He is there, Luke! Alive! And that's where I'm going. You can stay with the Titans' all you want! I'm leaving" With that, Thalia walked away from Luke.

* * *

Luke eventually left the Titans and head for California. Hoping to find Thalia there. He eventually found the group Thalia was talking about. But no Thalia. Instead, Luke met her younger brother, Jason. Thalia and Jason don't look-alike though, only the eyes. They were both blue. Thalia has black hair while Jason has a blonde type.

" I'm not losing hope that Thalia isn't out there" Jason paused " do you have any idea where she might go?"

Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind " I know she wouldn't dare go back there, but I think I know where"

Jason looked at him in curiosity " Where?"

" In the place where you guys were raised " Luke answered " You guys have a motorcycle?"

" Yeah. One of them is in the shop, Leo is fixing them. If you need fuel, I'm sure Annabeth or Nyssa know wher-" Jason didn't had the chance to finish his sentence, since Luke was already running looking for Leo.

* * *

And this is how he ended up infront of Thalia's bag.

Luke parked the motorcycle and stared at the ground. It was definitely Thalia's bag. Before, Luke wouldn't dare to touch her stuff, but now, he couldn't care less. He opened the bag and sorted it's contents. There were a few pictures of Jason and she, and one picture of him and Thalia. It was one time they found a polaroid camera and only has one film left. Luke wasn't ready for the shot, that's why he's face looks like he was slapped in the face. He kept the pictures in his ripped-sleeve leather jacket and carried on with the motorcycle.

He arrived in Grace mansion moments later. It was painted green with dark violet trimmings on the windows and gold metal around it. It was abandoned 3 days after Thalia ran away from her father. Jason was in the hands of their mother, who passed away before the lock down happened.

He entered the mansion walking around halls, looking for Thalia.

* * *

Thalia wished she didn't left Luke.

They've been through so much together, she remembered it like it was just yesterday. She was up in her dusty room, in the abandoned Grace Mansion, sighing. Her bed was dusty, but she still laid down on it.

" Thalia Grace, you idiot" she muttered to herself. Deciding that she should go find something to eat, since she abandoned her bag before coming at the Mansion, Thalia heads downstairs, heading towards the forest before the sky goes dark.

* * *

At the back, Luke was going to head down to the forest to see if Thalia had gone there. But he was stopped by creaking noises.

He looked around for a weapon and spotted a metal crowbar. He grabbed it and hid in a bush. He waited til the creaking noises were done and attacked.

" Hiya!" he swung. The person who was attacked dodge and punched Luke in the face.

" Ow!" he adjusted his throbbing jaw.

" Luke?" said boy recognized the voice.

" Thalia" Luke praised and hugged her " Gods Thalia"

Thalia hugged back. She missed him. He miss her. Luke doesn't want Thalia to leave his side ever. They were each others.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot" Thalia muttered into his white shirt.

" And I'm sorry for being an ass" Luke apologized.

They were like that, until they had to break apart and Luke told her news.

" I found your brother." Luke liked the ecstatic look on her face.

" That's great!" Thalia cheered. She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him " Bring me to him. I want to see him."

Luke laughed and motion Thalia to follow. Thalia was surprised about the bike, but was more eager to know about everything that happened.

Luke turned to look at Thalia, whose arms were around his waist. Thalia looked at him. She proceeds to kiss his cheek. And surprisingly his lips.

" I love you" she whispered.

Luke smiled " I love you, too"

_I'll be your shelter_  
_I'll be your storm_

" How come you wanted to find me?" Asks Thalia as Luke started the bike.

_But I'll make you shiver_  
_I'll keep you warm_

" Cause I want to. We're a family now. And there's tons of members to meet aside from your brother" Answers Luke, his eyes not off the road as they started to move.

_Whatever weather_  
_Baby I'm yours_

" That's nice" Thalia pressed herself to him. She felt his warmth. It was a nice feeling.

_Be your forever, be your fling_  
_Baby I will be your everything_

Luke muttered something, Thalia wasn't sure but he said "I will be your Everything"

She loved it.

* * *

**THE END **

**I did my best anyways. This fic is like close to the MV of Be Your Everything. I'm not sure, but I think it's definitely close to it. **

**I hope you like it. -w- **

**I don't own PJatO. And I don't own Be your Everything. **

**~Anna Y.**


End file.
